Devices are known for the stacking of slides, that have been framed in a framing machine, into carrier containers. The containers are used, for example, by wrapping a number of slides that are to be sent by mail. The known devices however were satisfactory only if the slides are moved forward at a constant speed and if, in addition, the frames are of a uniform thickness.
The present invention is directed to the concept of a device of the foregoing type which is adapted to varying transport speeds and thicknesses of the slide frames and the like.